Haunted Tower Party
by Beauty-half-betrayed
Summary: There once were some celebrities, having fun partying inside a tower. Suddenly, some of them started disappearing. Who is taking them and why? OCs and celebrities at first, but later on, there's also League of Legends. Mostly champions from the Void.
1. The start of everything

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction ever and I don't know if it's good. It has celebrities, OCs and later it will have some League of Legends. This is only the first chapter but I actually have a plot and everything.

* * *

There once was a party held by hollywood producers and many celebrities had attended it, even though it was in a tower (yes, a tower, because they wanted the party to be a little unusual). Paramore were playing live music and everyone was having a good time, until, 2 hours after the party had started, the lights and the music went out for 30 seconds.

A girly scream echoed through the room. Right after that, the lights turned on again. _You and I walk a fragile line... _Taylor Swift's song, "Haunted", started playing. Everyone looked around: she wasn't there. The blonde girl who sang these notes so happily, wasn't in the room with them. Something weird was going on.

Among the crowd, there was a relatively short girl with long brown hair and big, dark brown eyes. "What's going on?" she asked her friend, who was a bit taller than her and had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Their names were Fanie and Anastasia. These girls were neither actors, nor singers. They weren't even famous. Yet they were invited to the celebration because Anastasia was Taylor Lautner's girlfriend."I don't know" she responded, "Wait, that.. that's Haunted by Taylor Swift!" she exclaimed, surprised by what she just heard.

"But she's not singing" Taylor Lautner said.

"She was standing right next to me and now she's gone!" said Miley Cyrus, shocked by what had just happened.

"Where is she?" questioned Taylor L.

"And why is her song playing?" wondered Anastasia.

"I think the noise is coming from outside" said Zac Efron, approaching them.

"Can't be. It's gotta be from... the roof!" Anastasia said, surprised by what she had just discovered.

"How is that even possible?" Fanie asked her. That moment, "Haunted" ended.

"Well" she responded, "Zac said the noise is coming from outside and there's no other room higher, so..."

"Do you think we should go and find her?" asked Miley, but she stopped talking when the lights flickered till they turned off again. _For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy.. _Miley Cyrus' "Can't be tamed" started playing and everyone was worried and shouting her name.

"What is it with the music?" said Fanie, a bit worried.

"A Miley song and then Miley's gone." Taylor L. said, deep in thought about why would her song be playing while she's gone missing.

"Maybe there's a connection.." said Zac. "Like someone's working on a pattern... a playlist!"

"Then who's next?' Taylor asked him.

"Obviously, it can't be an actor: there's nothing that can play" his girlfriend neatly stated. "We have to protect Selena! She's very likely to be next. Don't lose sight of her." she continued.

Then the lights turned on again and the party continued normally, until the lights turned off for the third time. Justin Bieber was holding Selena tight in his arms, scared of losing her. However, when the light returned, no one was lost.

"It was like.. an invisible force was trying to pull her away from me!" said Justin.

"I felt it too" said Selena, the one who was supposed to be the victim of this ''attack", " but I couldn't see what it was".

"Guys, look!" shouted Fanie. The girl was pointing at something.. _You can't save them, they're mine now. _was written with red paint all over the wall...


	2. Big Bang

"You can't save them... they're mine now" Zac read out loud.

"What does this mean?" Taylor L. asked him, confused.

"Whatever it is, it's not good." Anastasia responded. "But he knew Selena would be the next, so..." she continued.

"There could really be a pattern, the three girls are friends" Zac said. Then he started giving orders to them. "Taylor, go with Justin and Selena to Demi and stay there. It is likely she will be next. Anastasia, Fanie and I are going to figure this out."

They did as he said. Zac, Anastasia and Fanie just sat there, exchanging ideas as to who would be next and how they were going to deal with it.

"So, whoever it is, kidnapping the girls.. probably knows that they are friends." Anastasia stated. She thought about it for a while before continuing "They know we know that connection and that we'll try to protect Selena and Demi. They either try to get them and risk failure or turn to someone else.

"Female singers.. there's Lady Gaga and Britney" said Fanie, trying to help with the situation. "Maybe we should warn them.. I'll go tell them to watch out." she offered.

She went there were the two singers were. They didn't know about the situation, and they didn't really seem to care about it even when she informed them. On the contrary, Lady Gaga seemed to enjoy the situation, (she was even inspired by it) because she thought the tower was haunted, and she'd love to make a music video in a place like this. Then the lights started flickering again. _Puttin' my defences high.. cause I don't wanna fall in love... _Demi Lovato's song, "Heart Attack", started playing from somewhere. The lights turned on again, and the people that were around found Demi on the floor, unconscious.

Her friend, Selena, approached her and tried to wake her up, worried about what had happened to her. Then Leonardo DiCaprio run to her and started asking questions.

"Did anyone see what happened to her? Drunk too much, hit her head somewhere?" Then he checked her pulse. "Her pulse is weak, but she'll recover". When she heard that, Selena felt relieved.

"Leo!" Anastasia shouted at him. "Come with me." She took him where Zac and Fanie were.

"So, we'll need your help" she started, "we gotta get to the roof. And we'll need you to create diversion."

"How are you gonna do that?" Leo asked, curious.

"Over and around there's a staircase" Zac informed him, "through there".

"And what must I do?" Leo questioned, as he did not fully understand their plan.

"When the lights turn off again..." Anastasia started saying."We'll go and you must keep them all together and make noise. Act insane... Or do whatever you want."

"Got it" he said. Anastasia thanked him and then the three of them proceeded to find the staircase.

Leo asked the celebrities to stay close and reassured them that they'll be alright. The next time the lights turned off, he tried to distract them by acting like a captain on a sinking ship. _When you're ready, come and get it... _Selena Gomez's song, "Come and get it", was playing now...

Meanwhile, Fanie, Zac and Anastasia had found a trap door. They managed to open it, though with some difficulty, as it was closed but not very stable. Then they found a radio whose clock was wrong.. but it wasn't a radio. It was a ticking bomb. They tried to climb down the stair, but they were late. The bomb exploded. Even though they didn't die, they still had several painful wounds.

"Zac?" said Anastasia, aching from the wounds and bleeding almost everywhere, "are you alright?" she asked her friend.

"I hit my head" he said, "and it hurts really bad". He had fallen and hit his head on one of the stairs.

"Let me see" she said, leaning closer to him, when he noticed that she was bleeding a lot too.

"Jeez! You're losing a lot of blood!" he said.

"From my leg, yeah.. but you're like that too" she responded, trying to explain that her condition wasn't as bad as his.

"And so am I... my hands!" shouted Fanie, who was a bit far from them. They turned to look at her.

"We gotta get those wounds treated" suggested Anastasia, as they were all experiencing some serious pain. "Zac.. um, getting hit in the head is pretty serious as it is. Can you stand up?"

"I'm dizzy but I'll manage" he said, trying to get up.

"Need a hand?" Fanie asked him.

"Said mrs bloody hands, haha" said Anastasia.

"Thanks anyway." said Zac.

Anastasia ripped some cloth from the bottom of her dress and placed it on Zac's head like a bandage. "There" she said, "that should help contain the bleeding. Now go get help. I can't come with you, though."

"You're bleeding all over your legs" said Zac.

"Don't worry about me" she said.

"We can't leave you here!" said Fanie, concerned."What if rocks start falling?"

"I'll be fine" Anastasia said "just go".

They started to walk away, when Zac stopped for a moment.

"Your dress is a maxi... how can you have hurt your legs through it?"

"I can manage things you'd believe to be impossible" she said. _She was probably hiding __something..._

"Wait" said Fanie, "Zac's right! So, how did you-"

"Go get a doctor, will you?" Anastasia said annoyed, cutting her off. She just wanted to be _alone_ for some time, couldn't they give her that?


	3. A significant loss

When they returned to the party, everything was a mess. The ceiling had fallen off, but nobody was hurt. Nobody except one person... _Selena. _She was gone. Just like the other girls.

"We need to get a doctor for-" started Fanie.

"Anastasia? Where is she?" said Taylor. He was worried because she wasn't there with them. _Why?_

"She was bleeding out of her legs. We gotta get her a doctor there." she quickly explained.

"You left her alone there?" he asked back, even more worried.

"Taylor, calm down! She's fine!" Zac tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, that's what you said before too" he said, and, before anyone could stop him, he ran upstairs to find his girlfriend.

"Meanwhile, we need more than one doctor." said Fanie. "And we have to find the missing girls."

"And watch over Demi!" Zac added, turning to look at Leo. "Leo, you're in charge here! Get someone to call in for doctors to treat the wounds and everyone watch over Demi!"

"I got it" he responded.

The lights started flickering once more. Then there was a creepy voice which echoed throughout the room, saying: _You've lost one more now. And no one will get out alive. _When the light returned, everyone, including Demi, was still there.

Meanwhile, Taylor had found Anastasia, who was bleeding and crying.

"Anastasia? Are you ok, baby?" he asked as he ran to her.

"I'm... good" she said, even though clearly, she wasn't . Her eyes were red from crying.

"Why are you crying? Do your legs hurt?" he asked, trying to understand. He pulled her dress up a bit, to see that she didn't have any scratches on her legs, despite the blood. He looked at her confused, giving her the chance to explain.

"Taylor, I... didn't get the chance to tell you. I am.. actually, I was.. pregnant... But I hit when the bomb exploded and I lost it..." she said while still sobbing.

"You were.." said Taylor, realizing the situation. "Come here, baby. We'll make this bastard pay, I promise."

Zac and Fanie returned there. There was a doctor with them. He examined Anastasia and said that she should go to the hospital. At first, she didn't wanna go, but he insisted, so she followed him to his car. Then the three of them went back to the party.

"Three girls have been kidnapped and we don't know where they are now. We must find them and also find the one who keeps them. This place has many rooms, so... from where do you think we should start?" said Fanie.

"I suggest we start from the ones who are closer to this one. Since it would be easier for the attacker to lock them there instead of walking all the way from the stairs" said Zac.

"We should take Demi with us, to make sure she's safe. Everyone else will stay here." said Taylor.

Demi agreed on the fact that she would be safer with them and followed. They eventually found a door, but it was locked. They tried to open it with a pin from Demi's hair, but they couldn't. While they were trying to open this stupid door, two big purple insects (who looked a lot like Kha'zix) attacked them.

They tried to fight them, but they couldn't hit them as they always escaped, flying. _"Don't try to_ _fight us..."_ one of them said. _"You have already lost. Our master wants you to surrender." _

"Never" Taylor shouted. "For my unborn child!" and with that, he ripped off the insect's wings.

"Tell me, freak, why should _we_ surrender when _you're _the ones who are outnumbered?" said Zac.

They managed to kill both the insects, but before dying, one of them said _"Oh, we are not outnumbered, foolish creature..." _and after that, hundreds of those appeared.

"We must flee!" Fanie shouted. "We can't fight them!"

The group ran and ran to the opposite direction to escape the monsters, and as soon as they got away, they saw the creatures vanish into the darkness. These were fake. Only the first two insect monsters were real.

"What the heck?" said Taylor, confused. This whole situation was starting to freak him out.

"Illusion magic..." said Fanie, deep in thought. Clearly, she had been playing _too many_ video games to know about these things. "Hmmm... now I am even more interested to find out who's hiding behind all this. Oh, look, another door!"

They opened this one quite easily. They found themselves in an empty room. On the corner, there was Taylor Swift sitting on the floor. She looked exhausted, tired, even tormented. She looked like she had been crying, as her eyes were red and black eyeliner was dripping down her cheeks.

"Taylor!" Demi ran to her and hugged her. "What did they do to you?"

Then Taylor started crying again, while screaming louder and louder, till she disappeared. Then they heard an evil laugh and a male voice saying _"I fooled you again... such easy targets"_

Fanie sighed. "Damn it!" she said, annoyed and confused about all this.


	4. What is this, a dungeon?

Suddenly, they noticed something in that empty room. It was a _box. _Fanie noticed it and went to open it. Fortunately, it wasn't trapped. There were three glass bottles in it.

"What are these?" Taylor asked her, curious as to what these things might be.

"Careful!" Zac shouted. "They might be poison."

"No, not necessarily.." she said, looking at the prescription which were written on the bottles. One of them was a potion which can heal, the second was a potion which can relax and the third was a purify potion, which can be used either to break activated spells or to break the disguise of a hidden ninja.

Zac shrugged at the thought of having to encounter ninjas as he looked at the small glass bottles. Fanie noticed that and said "Don't worry, I don't think we'll have to use it for ninjas. But it will be useful if we see illusions again." Then she stopped, thinking a bit about it, and then continued. "Though, there's only one purify potion and we have to use it wise."

"Watch out!" Demi screamed in fear, trying to warn her friends, though it was too late. "A cage from the ceiling!" She managed to get away, while the others found themselves trapped in it. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" even though she tried to reassure them, it was clear that she was more worried about it than they were.

They tried to find a way to escape, but they couldn't. And suddenly, Zac remembered something. "The purify potion!" he suggested. "The cage might be an illusion as well!"

Demi agreed that it would be a good idea and then smashed the bottle and poured the liquid on the cage. Her eyes widened from the realization. "It's not an illusion!"she gasped.

"And we lost that precious potion for this.." said Taylor.

"Come on, we can't be that screwed. There must be a lock somewhere, to open it.." said Zac, trying to make them feel better.

"Maybe my hair pins will work this time?" Demi suggested, still worried about what would happen to them if they couldn't find a way out soon enough. She opened the cage quite easily, and they were free again.

_Free... _Once they entered this tower, they simply couldn't be free. Or safe. On the ceiling, there were little volcanoes, ready to erupt. They looked up to see the new danger they had to deal with.

"A door! Everyone hurry!" said Taylor.

They opened this one with the hair pin, as well, they didn't have any other tools to use. _And why would they?_ They were supposed to be partying and having fun now, not... getting locked in mysterious rooms and fighting for their lives.

"Now what?" said Demi, annoyed. "What monster is gonna come and get us in this darkness?"

"Stop whining" said Fanie. "There's.. something behind you!" she continued, looking over her shoulder.

"What?" Demi screamed, while running away scared.

Zac found a stick and lit it with his lighter, so he could see what had scared her. "It's just an armor" he said.

"Give me that for a second" Taylor asked him. Zac gave him the torch and as Taylor leaned in a bit closer, the armor came alive and attacked him with a sword. He blocked the attack with the torch, avoiding to get hit.

"Taylor, catch!" Zac screamed at him, while tossing a sword from another armor which was close to them. He caught the sword and threw the torch back at Zac.

"Taylor, you can do it!" said Demi, trying to encourage him. "You can win this thing!"

"Kick his silver ass, Taylor!" said Fanie.

It seemed like the armor didn't really want to attack Taylor. He just wanted to take Demi with him. Taylor understood his intentions and tried to stop him, but in the end, the armor took her. He grabbed her neck and said "Don't move or she dies."

"You wouldn't!" Zac said. "You want them alive!"

"Are you willing to take that risk?" the armor responded to him with his monstrous voice.

Zac fell silent. He didn't know how to answer that.

"I thought so" said the armor, satisfied that he was right. Then he grabbed Demi, pressed a stone on the wall and managed to get away from a secret passage that Taylor, Fanie and Zac weren't quick enough to follow, before it closed.

"Now what?" asked Taylor.

"We should try to open that passage too. He pressed one of these rocks, it shouldn't be too hard." Fanie said, trying to give them solutions.

The three of them tried and tried to find the stone, but they couldn't find it, so they came to the conclusion that he must have used magic.

"Magic words?"Zac suggested. "Maybe some Harry Potter spell, like Avada Kedavra?" he said and laughed at his own joke.

"No, this is stupid.." Fanie started. "There must be another way." She looked around for a while, until she found something. "Hey, there's another box!"

"Thank god these boxes exist" Taylor said, relieved. "It's like we have some sort of help."

Zac opened the box this time and inside, he found another purify potion and some explosive device. They used the device which cracked a hole in the wall and got out of it. But as soon as they were out, they were in trouble once more...


	5. Let's kill some zombies

In the room where there was supposed to be a party, doctors had come to treat whoever was injured. When they were finished, Leo asked them "Everyone alright?" because he wanted to be sure that everyone got treated.

"Yes" one of the doctors said. "All patients have been treated and should be able to walk and go."

"You better go." said another doctor. "All of you. Leave before anything else happens."

"I'll take care of that." Leo assured him.

"Great.. we should go too." said the third doctor.

"Yes and thank you. Tell the manager of your hospital thank you for the help and for sending in all of you and the other doctor so quickly." said Leo.

"Sir.. there was no other doctor, just us." said the third doctor again.

"What?" Leo asked, confused. "But there was a girl and he treated her and took her to your hospital."

"Our hospital sent us three, no one else." said the first doctor.

"Then who was that?"

"An imposter?!"

"And the girl?"

"You better call the police."

The doctors left. Leo called the police and informed them about the incident. He didn't understand why would someone pretend to be a doctor when he isn't. _An imposter? _He thought. _And where was Anastasia now?_

Meanwhile, Fanie, Zac and Taylor had found themselves on a garden, in front of a labyrinth.

"This place gets even weirder as time passes by." said Taylor. "But we'll have to see where it takes us."

"It could be an illusion!" Fanie exclaimed. "Just like Taylor S. crying! Now that I mentioned it, what do you think happened to the girls?"

"I can't really imagine. Can't think properly right now- my head still hurts." said Zac.

"So, do we use the potion or not?" Fanie asked.

"What if the labyrinth is real? We don't wanna waste it. Let's save it for later." Taylor responded.

They all went in the labyrinth and continued walking for some time, until they found Demi Lovato.

"Demi? Are you for real?" said Fanie. _How did she get here?_

"Of course I'm real, you fools.. why did you think otherwise?" she said, annoyed. _There was something different about her..._

"Well, because, the living armor took you and then he went through some secret passage we couldn't pass by. Good thing we found some explosives." Zac explained to her.

"What exactly did he do to you?" Taylor asked. "Did he just leave you here?"

"At first, he was like "oh I got you now pretty girl, you won't get away because I am evil and blah blah blah" but then he was like "wait, you're not the one we're searching for. I leave and now you're on your own." Demi said.

"I'm so confused about these "bad guys"! If only we knew who we had to deal with and why!" said Fanie.

"Did he say anything else?" Taylor pressed Demi to tell him more. "About his plans, his "master"... anything?"

"Nope. I suppose I don't know more than you do." Demi said, in a way that made clear she wasn't hiding anything.

"And where did he go?" Taylor asked again.

"He went that way" Demi pointed "and then disappeared."

They went there where she had showed them. After that, there was only a straight line and then they were out of the labyrinth, inside a dark forest.

"What now?" said Zac.

Demi transformed into lots of bats and then vanished, as well. At the sight of that, Fanie said, surprised but also annoyed "She wasn't the real Demi."

"We should have known better" said Zac.

"Does that mean we lost her for good?" Taylor questioned. When she heard that, Fanie started crying.

"Now it's not time for crying" said Zac, trying to comfort her.

"It's all my fault... I can't think properly.. I always make the wrong decisions and don't act right.." she said, in between her sobs.

"No, Fanie, please don't blame yourself" said Taylor. "It's the "bad guys"'s fault. Those bastards killed my baby. And they are going to pay for that."

Suddenly, a huge crowd of zombies appeared. They started fighting them, and, to be honest, our heroes were quite good at zombie-slaying. They killed lots of them, but unfortunately, Fanie got bitten. She fell on the floor unconscious.

"Taylor, it's just the two of us now." said Zac.

"What will we do with her?" Taylor asked.

"We'll leave her here for now and come back later to see if we can cure her somehow." Zac said, casually. He was sure that they would get out of there safe, in a way he didn't know at that moment.

They started walking away.

"So, what do we do now?" Taylor broke the silence.

"I don't know, we move on to see where this forest takes us, maybe?" was Zac's response.

"Fine, let's go that way. North."

And they continued walking...


	6. Finding the girls

They continued walking for some time...

"Do you think we'll find them alive?" Taylor asked Zac.

"I hope so" he simply responded. He hadn't really thought of it, but like a positive person he was, he could only hope for the best.

"What could they want from a few singers..." Taylor said.

"Maybe they want to... use them? I really don't know" said Zac. "I can't think of why someone would want them like this."

The figure of a thin girl with long, black hair appeared in front of them. Her eyes were only looking forward, and she didn't seem to notice the guys when they reached to her.

"Selena?" said Zac. "Is that you?" Seeing that she didn't react, he slapped her a few times, but even then, she didn't move.

"She must be enchanted." Taylor came to the conclusion. "How do we wake her? With a kiss?"

Zac turned his head to look at him and stared for a while. "She used to be your girlfriend, so-" he started saying, till Taylor cut him off.

"Can't. I'm taken now, remember?"

"Well... I can't either." They both stopped talking for a while, and then Zac had an idea. "We can take her to Justin!"

"How? We'd have to go all the way back" Taylor reminded him. "And we'll have to carry her with us."

"Wait, we have a purify potion, right?" Zac said. "We could use it to break the spell! And don't worry about the others. It will be easier if we don't have to carry her around."

They gave her the potion and she woke up.

"Taylor... the girls!" she was panicked.

"Calm down selena" Zac tried to comfort her. "Just tell us everything that happened after you got kidnapped."

"Someone was holding me and when they put me down they blindfolded me before I saw anything." she started saying. " I could feel him stare at me for a few minutes. Then he said I wasn't the one. Then left me wandering around and that's what I've been doing. Trying to find a way to get out of here."

"He said you weren't the one? Fake Demi also said something about that." Taylor said, his mind was working quickly to solve this puzzle.

"They really are looking for someone in particular." Zac said. "But if you weren't the one they were looking for and you were the last one they took, before Demi... that means Miley and Taylor aren't who they want either. They wouldn't have taken anyone else if one of them was."

"Who could they possibly want?" Taylor asked.

"You said he was staring at you, right?" Zac asked Selena. She nodded a yes, which made it easier for him to come to a conclusion. "So they understand if it is who they want just by looking at them."

"We should keep moving." Taylor said. "If we manage to find the others, then maybe they heard more."

"Let's go find them." Selena agreed with them. She started walking, but she stumbled on something. _Another box._ "What are these?" she asked, pointing at the glass bottles that were in it.

"They are purify potions. With them, we can go on and nothing will stand on our way." Taylor explained to her.

There was something else in this box. A potion whose prescription said "use this if you wish to turn a zombie into a human again". _Fanie. _They ran back to find her. She was just where they had left her, still unconscious, and her skin had started decaying, slowly turning into a zombie.

"Thank goodness we weren't too late" Taylor said and gave her the potion. She was normal again, no scars or scratches could be seen on her face now.

"What happened? Did I miss anything?" were the first things she asked when she opened her eyes to see the boys having Selena with them.

They explained the situation to her and then the four of them continued walking north. Selena stopped and said "Do you guys hear something?"

There was indeed something. A voice coming from afar, the same male voice they had heard earlier, was now frustrated and angry. "I can't believe these idiots are getting closer! We tried to stop them so many times, yet they continue! We can't let them get here!"

Selena, Taylor, Zac and Fanie looked at each other in confusion. Then they kept going without making a sound, hoping they wouldn't anger more the strange man that shouted.

A few minutes later, they found Taylor Swift, but she was also glued at her place and didn't move. They gave her a potion and she woke up.

"Selena! I'm glad you're safe!" she said and hugged her friend.

"We're glad you're safe too" Selena responded and then told her everything they knew. "Do you know anything we don't?" she asked when she was finished.

"Well..." Taylor started. "The only thing I remember was that a big purple insect grabbed me and then my song started playing out of nowhere and the insect looked at me and said "nope, not the one" and it dropped me here..." she paused for a moment, trying to remember the rest. "I hit my head a bit while falling, but I'm okay. And... that's all."

"Hmm... just like me" said Selena. "Come on, we have to find the other girls" she said.

And after that, they just kept walking, till they found a unicorn. Taylor ran to him, but the creature was taking a few steps back, like it wanted to show them something.

"What is it, my magical creature?" Selena asked it.

"Maybe it wants to show us something" Fanie assumed.

The unicorn led them to Miley. She was frozen, like the other girls, but they woke her with a purify potion. She told them the same story again, that she wasn't the one they wanted and everything about that. Then they found Demi. Same story _again _:immobilized, she wasn't the one and she was left here...And then, from the sky, a hooded figure dressed in purple approached them, flying...


	7. The Prophet of the Void

The man approached them flying and landed next to them. He stared at them for a while, glaring. Then he started talking, explaining his intentions.

"You may have gotten _them _back, but they were of no use to me anyway" he said, speaking in a monstrous, hoarse voice: the same voice they had heard earlier.

"Why did you want us?" Miley was the first to ask. She wasn't afraid of the man, she was asking him because she was curious.

"I didn't want _you_" the man said. "But now, you're not going anywhere."

"What do you mean?" Taylor L. asked him, angrily. "We're going back!"

"No, you're not. No one leaves once they get in here." the strange man continued. "Because now you've seen too much."

"If we swear not to tell anyone?" Taylor S. asked.

"That doesn't even happen in fairytales, little princess in pink." he said, and laughed. His scary laugh sent chills down her spine.

"And... who are you?" Taylor asked another question, taking a step back just in case.

"My name is Malzahar. I am the Prophet of the Void. And I'm looking for a woman to breed my offspring." he finally revealed his identity to them.

The girls looked at each other, confused. _Breed his offspring?... That's why he's been kidnapping us?_

Before they could say anything, an insect monster appeared from the sky. It was holding Anastasia in his arms, who was unconscious.

Taylor L.'s eyes widened at the sight of that. "Anastasia!" he screamed and ran to her. "What did you do to her?" he said, turning to look at Malzahar.

"Not another step!" Malzahar shouted at him. "She is the one through whom I will fulfill my plans."

"She'll never help you!" Fanie said.

"She won't have a choice" Malzahar said with a smirk on his face. Then he came up to the girl who was still asleep and said "Finally, she who counts as two has come."

"But she..." Taylor started saying and his voice weakened as he continued. "She lost it."

"She what?" Malzahar turned abruptly to look at Taylor._ Oops. Looks like the prophet didn't foresee that._

"She lost it, bastard! Because of your cowardish bomb!" Fanie shouted, casting the blame on him.

"That... wasn't supposed to happen..." the prophet mumbled.

"Now you should let us go" Miley said, fearless. "If she's not the one you're looking for..."

"She is." Malzahar responded. "She was carrying the baby when she stepped into this tower."

"Wait... you wanted our baby?" Taylor L. said. His face was bright red now, looking at the man who destroyed his future.

"She has nothing to give. And she needs medical treatment or she'll die." Zac said, trying to reason with the prophet.

"Please, let us go!" Selena cried. She didn't enjoy this situation at all.

"Hmmm..." Malzahar closed his eyes for a while, thinking. He opened them again. "How about a deal?"

"A deal?" Zac asked.

"You'll have to figure out the riddles I'm going to give you. Every time you get one correct, one goes. But if you get one wrong, one will have to stay." Malzahar said.

They looked at each other in confusion once again. This deal was weird, indeed, but what other choice did they have?

"Deal" said Fanie, determined. "I count on our intelligence."

The prophet stopped to think for a while before he started with the riddles. "First one, sometimes it runs fast and others, it slows down. It can't go back and in that, one may come round. What is it?"

"It can't go back..." Zac said, thoughtfully. "It's time! Time can't come back and sometimes it feels like it flies, while others, it's slowing down. And in time, one may come round!"

"You're good." Malzahar said. "You got that one right, so you can go! Kha'zix, escort him" and with that, another insect monster _(how many of those were there?)_ picked Zac up and put him in an enchanted cage, where he couldn't hear the others.

"You said you'd let us go" Demi reminded him.

"Well... I _lied. _But your luck may still change. If you figure out all my riddles." Malzahar replied, sarcastically.

Then he moved on to the next riddle.

"Second. Like a little waterfall they fall, quite a few may be the cause, and once they start they never stop."

"Is it tears?" Fanie said.

Malzahar turned to look at her. "You are smarter than you look." Another Kha'zix flew next to the girl, picked her up and put her in a cage next to Zac.

"Riddle number three..." he continued. "Feeling that is your choice, for you act on your own free will. Only ones who feel it are the weak."

Selena looked deep in thought, doing her best to solve the riddle. Taylor L., judging by Malzahar's movements and behavior, whispered to her something he had just found out.

"The last part is a lie. Trust me."

"It's guilt!" Selena said. "But it's not the weak who feel it. It takes courage to admit a mistake and then feel guilt."

"Oh, you young lady, you're right!" Malzahar grinned at her. "Take her!" he nodded to his beloved insects.

"You've got three out of three so far. I must say, you're doing pretty good. Next one now..." and he continued...


	8. An unusual offer

"Now for the fourth" Malzahar continued giving them riddles. "What goes up and down the stairs without moving?"

"Is it a rug?" Demi asked.

"Correct! Now, take her with the others!" as usual, an insect monster flew next to her, took her and put her in a cage.

"Hmmm, you're going for the fifth" the prophet continued. He paused for a while: clearly, he was running out of ideas. "Tell me, what can you catch but not throw?"

"It's the flu!" Taylor Swift responded.

"Very well..." They locked her on a cage as well, leaving only Miley, Taylor L. and unconscious Anastasia there, with him. _How can these mortals be so clever?_ Malzahar thought to himself.

"So close to your freedom.. only two riddles left. Think twice before you answer or else you'll be all mine again." he said, and then laughed.

He knew that, if they were doing so good now, it was obvious that they would eventually find all the riddles, but he wanted them to feel stressed. Anxious. _Desperate._

"So.. the man who invented it, doesn't want it. The man who bought it, doesn't need it. The man who needs it, doesn't know it. What is it?" he asked with a devilish grin upon his face.

"Is it a coffin?" Miley said, a bit annoyed by the vulgar nature of this particular riddle.

"Well done!" Malzahar clapped his hands in approval. "Take this one as well, my lovely insect monsters. And now for the last one." He turned to look at Taylor. "Do you think you're good enough, you..." suddenly, he realized that he had never learnt their names.

"My name's Taylor. And yes, I do think I know this." he said, confident. "We've found every other riddle you gave us. This last one won't be such a big challenge. And I'll do it for my girl, Anastasia. And my friends. To save everyone." he continued, trying to keep as calm as he could.

"Oh, did I accidentally give you hopes? When I said that you get to be free, I meant that only _you _will be free. Anastasia stays here, whatever you do" was Malzahar's response.

Rage was building up inside Taylor, burning him. "Why are you doing this? Just because she's fertile?" he bursted, not able to hold himself back any more. "You know you could do what you want just fine as with every other woman, right?" he shouted.

"Shut up, mortal." Malzahar said, annoyed by his reaction. "Answer the riddle and then we'll bargain for your beloved woman."

"Fine." Taylor said, still angry.

"And now for the last one" he repeated. "Pay attention. Give me food and I will live, give me water and I'll die. What am I?"

"It's fire!" said Taylor.

"Correct once again.." Malzahar said. "You've saved yourself, but she still stays."

"No!" Taylor L. objected. "I'm not going anywhere without her!"

"You have not realized what's going on here, have you? Let me cut a deal with you... You and all of your friends will be allowed to go, but I have two conditions." said the prophet.

"Let me hear them." Taylor responded calmly.

"First, all your memories from today will be gone. And second..." he pointed at Anastasia, "she stays here. I can erase her from your memory if you want. You won't remember she ever existed."

"... I can't." was Taylor's answer.

"If you don't take that offer, all of you will die." said the prophet, and then he motioned the insects to bring the others there, so they could hear about his offer too.

Taylor L. quickly explained them the deal. They all agreed that they couldn't stay there.

"Fine!" he said eventually, annoyed. "If it's up to me to decide, I'm ready."

"Alright then. What's your decision?" the void prophet asked him.

"You'll let everyone go and erase their memories, but I'll stay here with her." was his response.

_What does he think he's doing? _Malzahar thought, staring at him for a bit, till the tiny brunette interrupted his thoughts.

"Erase our memories? Eh, how much of them exactly?" Fanie asked him.

He turned to look at her. "Just those of tonight" he responded.

She thought about it for a while and then said "I'm actually fine with it. If it's only for this night."

"Yeah, it's better this way" Selena added. "I won't have to see nightmares about your hoodied face and this place." _Wow, that actually rhymed. Should I add it in one of my songs?_

"What's wrong with my face?" he asked her, curious as to what she would respond.

"Not really your face, but.. all this dark magic.. your devilish voice and all that stuff you did earlier..."

"You talk too much, mortal. If you say one more comment, then I will have to silence you for good." he threatened her.

"Is it gonna be that way, then?" Taylor L. asked, trying to get them back to the deal-discussion.

"No. You have to understand one thing, boy. Once she gives birth to my child, she'll die. There's no point in you staying here."

"I'm pretty sure you're tresspassing her rights, you know. She wouldn't want to stay with you. Why don't you wake her up so she can tell you that herself?" Fanie asked, interrupting them once more. _This girl is getting on my nerves.. _But, she was right. Anastasia had the right to know. So, he woke her up without a second thought.

"Mmmm... the-the baby! Taylor! The rocks! The doctor wasn't-" she felt panicked when she opened her eyes.

Malzahar cut her off. "Calm down, my lovely Anastasia"

They explained the situation to her. She just looked at them, confused. "How can I be useful to you now? Because of you, I lost my baby" she said.

"It's very simple." the prophet explained to her, smiling. "If you want me to let your friends free, you'll have to stay here with me and have my son. Oh, and, persuade your boyfriend to go with the others, too."

_Stay there and have his son? WHAT?_


	9. The past will haunt you

"_Have your son?_" Anastasia repeated, trying to imitate the tone in his voice. "I told you I lost my baby and you keep me reminding me that. How can I give you something I don't have?" she said, part of her annoyed, part of her confused, part of her _furious_.

He came close to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"I was confused too, in the beginning, my dear" he started saying, staring at her up and down, "but then I realized it. The child you were carrying before could simply not serve the Void as properly as... how can I describe it?" he paused to think for a second, "one who'd be... mine from the start!" he smiled, "The child you lost could never stay here and be my son. You're the one though, the pregnant girl who came here, and you _will_ have my actual son." as he finished his words, his eyes were staring right into hers, intimidating her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Don't touch her!" Taylor L. shouted from a distance, running to Anastasia. After all, he was her _official_ boyfriend, (for now) and he had to stand up for her in any way possible.

The mage raised his hand at his direction. "Stop right there!" he said in his hoarse voice.

Then he turned to Anastasia again. "So, my love, what's your decision? Will you save all your friends? Let them live a happy life? Or... will you be the one to blame for their death?" _We demand_ _sacrifice_, he thought to himself, making him smile, frightening the girl even more.

She looked at Taylor L., speechless. _Always trouble..._

"Oh, don't worry about your boyfriend!" the prophet said, reading her mind. _He was also telepathic. Good to know. _"That blond girl over there" he motioned at Swift "will take good care of him. I'll make him forget all about you and he can start over with her."

Taylor Swift tried to look away. It must have been awkward for her, this stranger digging up her secret, innocent crush she had on this man, really didn't feel good.

"Don't! There's nothing going on, I swear!" Taylor L. said, trying to convince the prophet.

The latter looked at him, staring right into his soul. "Deep down you'll always love her."

Taylor L. turned to look at his current girlfriend. "Anastasia, he's lying!"

Anastasia looked at him for a while. Then she lifted her gaze from him and looked at how many people were waiting for her to hear what she'd chosen. Eventually, her eyes met with Malzahar's.

"I can't take their lives just for the sake of not being here alone" she started saying, "but.." she continued, "I don't want to stay here either. I need time."

"Two hours. That's all you have." was the prophet's response, then he vanished from her sight.

She turned to look at her gamer friend, Fanie, and asked her "Is he from LoL?"

"Yes.." she said and turned her head down, avoiding to be seen blushing.

_Oh god... That terrible mistake they made. Who would have known back then, that, a night over at the haunted house could have such horrible consequences?_

* * *

It all started before three months, more or less. It was the two girls, Anastasia and Fanie, although Taylor L. was with them too. He followed the girls as this was one of his first dates with Anastasia, before they could call themselves a "couple". _Ahh, those were the good times. Back when there was no trouble..._

They had just entered the haunted house when they started hearing strange noises from upstairs. Immediately, they ran there where the noise was heard from. Voices could be heard from the washing machine. Fanie was too curious. She went inside to hear more and then she found herself right in front of the Institute of War. Her friends were there too, in mere seconds. They had unlocked a portal that connected to LoL and they might have _accidentally_ set some champions free...

* * *

"Fanie! Fanie! Are you even listening?!" Anastasia's voice woke her from her daydream. _This_ _isn't time for regretting_, she thought to herself, _now it's about dealing with what we have caused_.

"Emm, yes, can you please repeat what you just said?" she asked her friend nervously.

"I said, there must be a passage to LoL!" Anastasia said. "There's someone I want to call for help."

"There must be one, alright" Fanie said back, trying to sound (and think) rational. "But how are we gonna find it? And who are you gonna call?"

"I'm sure we'll find it! You'll see!" Anastasia responded with much enthusiasm. You could almost see the spark of hope in her eyes.

"What are you gonna tell him?" asked Zac, obviously understanding that the girls would try to escape.

"There might be another way.." Anastasia said, looking around her, moving quickly as she didn't want to waste her time, "just help us find a door. Or something that could be used as a passage.."

They started searching for that passage...


	10. Welcome to Twisted Treeline!

After an hour of searching, (which means they were already in the middle of the deadline), they found the hidden passage. It was deep inside a dark cave, they couldn't see a thing, but there was something like a hole in the wall, a gold aura was glowing around it.

"Fanie!" Anastasia shouted to her, "Could that be it?" she showed her the passage.

"It could.." she responded, skeptical. She didn't really know a lot about this stuff, but, if the others were clueless too...

"We've got less than one hour, so let's hope it's that one. Zac, go tell the others we're off. Go back and we'll see you there in a few minutes." Anastasia said.

"Okay" Zac simply responded, "be careful."

"I won't let you go alone there!" Taylor L. protested. "What if it's not the one we're looking for?"

"I need you to stay here" Anastasia placed her hand on his cheek, trying to reassure him she'd be fine without him. "In case he appears again. If we're both gone, he'll assume we run off and left everyone behind."

"But.. last time I left you alone, it wasn't a good idea.." he said, still not wanting to leave her on her own.

"Please, darling. Just this time. I'll be fine on my own. And I promise you, we'll be back with help." she said, and kissed him before she and Fanie left.

* * *

On the other side of the portal, the girls found themselves in the Twisted Treeline. _They had been there before._

"I can't believe we're actually lucky enough to be here!" Fanie said, with renewed hope. "In a place we know, of all the places this could have taken us!"

"Let's hope he's here too" Anastasia said.

Fanie looked at her, puzzled. "Who are you looking for, really?" she asked.

"Warwick." said Anastasia, as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. "He can bring all the wolves that live in this forest, to help us."

"Is there a particular reason you're looking for this specific champion?" Fanie questioned, even though she already knew the answer.

Anastasia fell silent. Then they saw a wolf passing by, in front of them.

"Hey, you could help us" Anastasia said. "We're looking for Warwick. Can you please take us to him? We're friends and we need your help."

He gestured at them as if to follow him and then he ran. The girls ran too and then they found a pack of wolves and Warwick with them.

"You know you have to come with us.. don't make us fight, we don't want to." Warwick was saying to the wolves, till he noticed the girls. _Well, well, look we have here.. the wolf girl and the dull summoner..._

"Anastasia, Fanie! What are you girls doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"We need your help. We need you united. Please!" Anastasia said. "We don't have time to explain but you have to come with us. We're about to fight against Malzahar and we can't do it without you, Warwick, and the wolves."

"Fight Malzahar? Why?" he asked, confused. _Malzahar had never been the bad guy, as far as he knew._

"If you don't help us, he'll kill all of us and get what he wants." the dull summoner spoke. "And that is.." she tried to look away, because she didn't like what she was about to say, "a son from Anastasia."

"What?" he asked, more confused than before. "Did he.."

"No" Anastasia quickly assured him, "but if you don't help us, I won't have much of a choice. He'll sure kill me after I deliever. So, please! You all have to help us."

Warwick looked at the wolf pack and they all nodded that they agree. "We're in. I won't let him touch you, I promise." he said.

"Thanks" Anastasia said, smiling.

"I guess you were right to seek _him _out after all" Fanie said, lowering her voice for only Anastasia to hear, but Warwick already heard what she said.

"You came for me?" he asked.

"I knew you'd help me save everyone" Anastasia responded. _Not because I still have feelings for you.._

"There's not a minute to spare! Let's run!" Fanie said.

"Come here, Anastasia" he said, placing her on his back. "You, buddy" he said at another wolf, "take Fanie. It will be faster that way."

They were in Twisted Treeline's jungle, running back to Warwick's base, (he was on the blue team, so they went to the left) till they found Ezreal. _I forgot I had teammates, they're so annoying when_ _they don't want to cooperate_, he thought to himself.

"Hey, Warwick!" the Prodigal Explorer said, confused. "Why are the wolves following you? And who are these girls?"

"Listen, Ezreal, I know we're in the middle of a game right now, but these girls are in serious danger and I have to save them." Warwick said.

"So, you'll leave the battle?" Ezreal asked, frustrated. "Dude, that's not cool..."

"I have to."

"Can I ask you something?" Fanie said. _What does she want again..._"Who else is on your team? And who's on the other team, as well?"

Warwick smirked. "Your beloved hemomancer is in our team. Though you seem to have forgotten him.. today you're lucky. You get to see him in action. He's in top lane, by the way, against Vayne."

Fanie was really surprised by this. She didn't expect Vladimir to be on their team... she just asked out of curiosity. She felt her heart beat faster as she remembered the moments they had shared. _How could I forget him? _

"Thanks for the information" she said, and started to walk rapidly. "See you later!"

And she headed to top lane...


	11. Champions to the rescue

She remembered the time they were together. You see, lots of things happened when they found the portal to Valoran. It all happened so fast, though. Fanie was suddenly in a relationship with the Crimson Reaper while Anastasia had found her heart torn between Taylor L. and the Blood Hunter. Yes, Warwick used to flirt with Anastasia and liked her very much. But now, things were different. Both girls hadn't visited Valoran in a long time, so it wasn't weird of Fanie wanting to see her old boyfriend once more.

She made her way to top lane and hid inside a bush. She watched as the hemomancer and his arch enemy fought each other, exchanging harsh words while doing so.

"Oh boy, how I love it when you are in the enemy team" Vayne said, damaging Vladimir with her silver arrows. "This way I can kill you over and over again."

"In the fields, you can kill me all you want" Vladimir responded, fighting back with his blood magic, "but outside, you know it's illegal to kill a fellow champion, right?"

"Be glad there's that rule, or else you'd be already dead." was the Night Hunter's response, her voice as cold as the arrows piercing through his skin.

Fanie remained in the bush, watching. The small talk of the champions in-between fighting seemed mean, but she didn't want to interrupt them.

Vladimir had already lost a lot of health and wasn't doing well, so he called for help by putting a sign on the map. As soon as he saw the sign, Ezreal got there by teleporting.

He used some of his magic skillshots and managed to kill Vayne.

"Thank you for helping me" Vladimir said to him. "I wouldn't be able to survive if you didn't come quick enough."

"I'm always trying to help my team" Ezreal said, smiling. "Also, you should be going back to base now, your health is really low."

Just before Vladimir would start recalling, Fanie stepped out of the bush. "Wait!" she said.

Both champions were looking at her surprised. _Since when are summoners allowed to get into battlefields? _

Suddenly, Vladimir recognised her despite the dim lighting of the treeline. "Fanie!" he called her name. "How did you get here?"

"Long story.. we actually want your help." was all she could say. _Not that I missed you or anything.._

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Ezreal said angrily. "Interrupting a game and taking both my allies? You know, two of the three enemies haven't even showed up yet and we might win this game, so why give up?" he continued annoyed. "And my summoner said he really needs those extra "first-win-of-the-day" points!" the Prodigal Explorer said, finishing his rant.

"But it's a matter of life and death!" Fanie exclaimed. "And we have limited time."

"How about you stay here for a while, we do our best to win and then you can do whatever you want with my teammates?" Ezreal asked.

"Are you sure you'll win?" Fanie said, questioning his arrogance.

"Yes, I am." the Explorer said back, the arrogant tone in his voice being still there. "Fiora and Twisted Fate haven't even left their base and Vayne is dead, so..." he shrugged, leaving his sentence unfinished, letting her think that victory was something easy for him.

"So... we let you win fast to get your summoner his precious victory points and then you'll help us, right?" Fanie asked, trying to make a deal with him.

"Right." he agreed.

"But if you really think you're _that_ good, then you'll have to end this in less than ten minutes. Like I said, our time is limited." said Fanie, trying to sound bossy.

She hid in the jungle again while the piltovian was glaring at her and the noxian was blowing her kisses.

The Prodigal Explorer was right. The Grand Duellist and the Cardmaster didn't show up for the rest of the game and the blue team actually won this pointless 3v1.

* * *

"See? I told you we'd win." Ezreal said in a cocky way when they found themselves in the post-battle room.

The two girls were there too.

"So, what is it you ladies want this time?" Vladimir asked, looking at the girls.

They explained the situation to him, with details and everything.

"I never knew the Prophet of the Void could be that cruel.." Vladimir said. "I suppose that's the reason I haven't seen him in any games for the past three days. He had been planning this."

"Ezreal, do you want to come with us?" Warwick asked the blond boy, but when he turned to look at him, he was already gone.

"He would be useless anyway" Fanie commented on that, "I never liked him as a champion."

Then, the four of them, (Anastasia, Fanie, Warwick and Vladimir) along with three wolves, passed through the portal and got to the other side.

* * *

"Finally!" said Zac when he saw them. "We were getting worried!"

"Anastasiaaaaaaa! Fanie! I'm so glad you girls are back safe!" Taylor L. said and then hugged his girlfriend.

"Not only are we safe, but we also brought help!" Anastasia said with a grin on her face.

"I can't believe you went to look out for him." Taylor L. whispered at Anastasia's ear, still hugging her.

"Taylor, don't think of it that way! He's a loyal friend! I can rely on him for help and he's really strong." she replied to him, also whispering.

"I'm here to help her, Taylor. You shouldn't worry about anything." Warwick said loudly, as, with his wolf ears, he could hear what they both said.

The couple let go of the hug while everyone else just stared at them and Warwick, clueless.

"Why don't we forget about that and focus at the problem at hand?" Fanie broke the silence. "There's not much time left."

"Actually, you came back just in time." Zac said. "He should be here in a few minutes."

And then they started planning their next move...


	12. In the end, everybody lives

They quickly made up a plan, in these last ten minutes they had. According to it, Anastasia would try to stall Malzahar as much as possible, while the others would stay hidden. A bit later, they would come out and fight him. The signal was "I made up my mind". Miley Cyrus and Demi Lovato wanted to fight too, while Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift preferred to stay hidden. Anastasia said she'd feel more safe if Warwick was hiding behind a rock, close to the point she'd meet Malzahar, just in case the prophet did anything to hurt her.

The prophet didn't procrastinate. One minute after everyone was perfectly hidden, he apppeared.

"Have you made your decision?" he asked Anastasia. Then he looked around him, confused. "Where is everyone?"

"I told them to go. I couldn't be the reason they.." Anastasia started saying. "You just have to let them out. You do have a spell somewhere along the way, don't you?"

"Yes. And it shall be de-casted by the time they get there." the prophet said, and then mumbled something that sounded pretty much like a spell.

"So, they can go now? They are free?" Anastasia asked him.

"Yes, thanks to you, darling" he smiled. "You did the right thing. When they cross the gate, they'll forget everything, including you."

"You'll kill me, right? After I deliever." she said.

"I won't need to" the prophet laughed.

Even though Anastasia knew it was her that had the upper hand in this situation, his laugh had the same effect on her as before: she was frightened.

"Chances are, you'll die _when_ you deliever. You see, there's a small price to pay for bringing darkness into this world."

"Chances are? You mean, I could survive?"

"Yes, but it's not very likely and, trust me, darling, you shouldn't wish it."

_Why shouldn't I?..._

"All I wanted was to save my friends... so, _I made up my mind_."

Miley, Demi, Taylor L., Zac, Fanie, Warwick, Vladimir and the wolves came out of their hideout. Before they could attack Malzahar, he summoned an army of Kha'zixes, as he understood their intentions. _How predictable for a prophet, you'd say... _

Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift were watching from afar.

"What do you think?" Selena asked Taylor S.

"I think they have them" Swift responded calmly. "Look at how vulnerable their wings are!"

Frankly, the insects were pretty easy to kill. Celebrities hit them with hair pins, pocketknifes and any other sharp object they possesed. Warwick and Vladimir performed their abilities while wolves were simply attacking the insects. Malzahar wasn't present in the battle, though: he was watching them from above, flying. As soon as our fellowship had slain all the insect monsters, Malzahar flew down to them, slowly landing on his feet.

"You think you could trick me, huh?" Malzahar said as he approached them. "You legitimately thought this was all I have? Hahahahaha..." _that laugh again_...

"This was only the beginning! Now, _this _will be a real battle, like the one you deserve to die in" Malzahar said, and with that, he chanted a spell which summoned another void-creature.

This one had big pincers, big teeth, green eyes and its body was red and dark purple. It also seemed to be starving, and, oh.. it had twice the size of a normal human.

Fanie gasped when she saw the creature. "That's Cho'gath" she whispered at the rest of the group. Vladimir's cold hand reached for hers and held it tightly. "Don't worry" he whispered back, "there's only one of him and so many of us. It is almost fair." _Almost?_

Cho'gath started roaring at the fellowship while they tried to fight him. Malzahar also tried to fight the fellowship, creating a null zone on the ground that made them feel dizzy once they stepped on it. But he was there this time, exposed and vulnerable. He _could_ get hit.

Vladimir turned himself to a pool of blood and he stayed under Malzahar's feet, so he could damage and slow him at the same time. The wolves took their time to bite the prophet as he was slowed, till his body was so wounded that he gave in his injuries. He screamed "Nooooooo!" and then he died. Or they thought so... He actually got sucked back to the Void, turning into purple dust right in front of their eyes, but he wouldn't harm them for a long time, that was for sure. When he was gone, Cho'Gath disappeared too.

Vladimir stepped in front and touched the purple dust Malzahar had left behind him. He chuckled and turned to the others, saying "We won!"

Everyone cheered and felt relieved. Taylor S. and Selena finally came out of their hideout, saw that they were safe now and left with the other celebrities, as well. Fanie, Vladimir, Anastasia, Warwick and Taylor L. remained there for a while, talking about their future.

Anastasia wanted to distance herself from Taylor L. She didn't want to be reminded of all this and of the baby she _once_ had in her belly... so she asked Warwick to stay with him for a while, in Valoran. Fanie went with them too, after Vladimir asked her to do the same. And they all lived happily together...


End file.
